Teksty na podryw
by theKasiaLin
Summary: Kiedy Blaise rzuca mu wyzwanie by poderwał Pottera używając absurdalnie śmiesznych tekstów na podryw, Draco przyjmuje je nie oczekując zbyt wiele. Szczerze,to niby jak kilka dziwnych tekstów na podryw miałoby złapać za serce Chłopca, Który Przeżył? 8 rok


**Teksty na podryw**

**Disclaimer:**

Postacie i świat przedstawiony nie są moje, należą do J.. Opowiadanie jest własnością GreenEyesGreySkies. Ja je tylko przetłumaczyłam

**Autor:** GreenEyesGreySkies

**Tytuł oryginału:** Draco Malfoy's Harry Potter Pickup Lines(link do oryginału na moim profilu)

**Tłumacz:** Lilly-Lin (Lin)

**Beta**: Dagulec (dzięki, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!)

**Zgoda**: jest

**Ostrzeżenia: **Slash

Kanon poszedł się bujać….

* * *

><p>-Umf! Zabini! – Draco otrzepał się wyniośle. Rozejrzał się wkoło, by zatrzymać spojrzenie na swoim nieobecnym myślami przyjacielu, który właśnie nadepnął na jeden z jego drogich, skórzanych mokasynów. – Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?<p>

Blaise nawet nie zerknął na niego znad swojego Blackberry.

– Co? Och, wybacz Draco. Jestem raczej zajęty.

Draco przewrócił oczami i nie powtórzył pytania. Blaise był wręcz przyklejony do swojego nowego, mugolskiego telefonu, od kiedy wrócili do Hogwartu na swój ósmy rok. Szkoła zaczęła wtedy zachęcać uczniów do posiadania mugolskich rzeczy, takich jak komórki, laptopy, ołówki i jeansy. Osobiście Draco uważał, że grono pedagogiczne przesadza w tej kwestii, ale podobały mu się jeansy. Odpowiednia para całkiem nieźle podkreślała jego tyłek, a przynajmniej oceniając to po sposobie, w jaki Puchonka z szóstego roku mierzyła teraz go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco i skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Kiedy usiedli przy stole Slytherinu, Blaise zaczął się śmiać i podsunął mu swój telefon.

– Draco, na Merlina! Musisz to przeczytać, to jest genialne!

Draco posłał mu oziębłe spojrzenie.

– Doprawdy – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

Blaise wyszczerzył się, ignorując jego oczywisty brak zainteresowania.

– Tak! Spójrz, wszedłem na tą mugolską stronę z mnóstwem tekstów na podryw, widzisz?

Draco uniósł brew, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

– Na kim mógłbyś chcieć ich użyć, mój drogi przyjacielu?

Blaise posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie, a potem zignorował go, wracając do przeglądania strony. Draco zachichotał. Blaise już od ponad roku durzył się w Seamusie Finniganie i wiedział, że on o tym wie. Mimo to lubił z tego powodu dokuczać mu od czasu do czasu. Kto niby buja się w Gryfonach? Sama myśl o tym była prześmieszna.

-Tak czy owak, pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy je wypróbować. No wiesz, przeprowadzić eksperyment.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

– Co mówiłeś? Nie słuchałem.

Blaise posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- _Powiedziałem_, że znalazłem całkiem śmieszną listę tekstów, służących do podrywania facetów. Powinniśmy ją wypróbować.

Draco westchnął.

– Ty masz Finnigana, na którym możesz ich użyć, ale ja? Żaden z tych prostaków nie spełnia moich kryteriów idealnej drugiej połówki.

Blaise wzruszył ramionami.

– Może nie patrzyłeś tam, gdzie trzeba. Chodzi mi o to, że zasadniczo masz wybór wśród wszystkich ludzi w szkole, skoro jesteś bi.

- Nie lubię tej nazwy, Blaise.

- Dobra, w porządku. Lubisz _różnorodność_. Nieważne. Rzecz w tym, że trzymając się swoich obecnych metod, najprawdopodobniej nikogo nie znajdziesz. Spróbuj z tymi złymi chłopcami, a może znajdziesz kogoś wartego zachodu.

Draco prychnął.

– Jestem przekonany, że kilka tekstów na podryw zapewni mi szczęśliwe życie – odparł z kpiną w głosie.

Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Być może. Kto wie.

* * *

><p>Draco w spokoju czytał swój podręcznik eliksirów w bibliotece, gdy Blaise ponownie go naszedł. Ciemnowłosy chłopak opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko i cisnął swoją torbę na stół. Draco spojrzał na niego poirytowany.<p>

– W czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał. Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem równie niebezpiecznym jak kwas.

Blaise zignorował to i przytaknął.

– Ta. Oto tekst na podryw na dziś – powiedział, podtykając swój telefon pod jego nos.

Draco zerknął na niego i zmarszczył się.

– Aha, okej? I co z tego?

- Więc znajdź jakiegoś gościa i powiedz mu to!

- Skąd wiesz, że chcę poderwać jakiegoś gościa?

Blaise wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Ponieważ żaden facet, który chce w danej chwili kobiety, nie spędza tyle czasu pod prysznicem. A na pewno nie robiąc taki hałas.

Draco zaczerwienił się.

– Mogłem po prostu walić sobie konia – wymamrotał.

- Mogłeś – Blaise pokiwał ręką, wciąż się uśmiechając – ale tego nie robiłeś. W każdym razie, jeśli chodzi o tego faceta….

- Posłuchaj, Blaise, nie mam dzisiaj ochoty wyrywać jakiegoś biednego durnia, w porządku? Mam egzamin z eliksirów, na który muszę się nauczyć.

Blaise nadąsał się.

– No daj spokój! Ja swój już wypróbowałem!

Draco uniósł brew.

– Ach tak? A kiedy to było?

- Dzisiaj rano. Spytałem Finch-Fletcheya czy może mi podać swój numer, ponieważ zgubiłem własny. Genialne, nie?

- Finch-Fletcheya? A co z Finniganem?

- Co ze mną? – Draco obrócił się i zobaczył Irlandczyka, który zatrzymał się i patrzył na nich. Potter i Weasley stali tuż za nim.

Blaise szerzej otworzył oczy.

– Och, nic. Zupełnie nic, Seamus. Prawda, Draco?

Draco przewrócił oczami.

– Jasne. Zupełnie nic.

Weasley spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Czyżbyście mówili o nim coś złego? – zarzucił im.

Draco uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Hola, zwolnij, marchewkowa głowo. Nie zrobiłem nic złego.

Twarz Weasleya zaczerwieniła się.

– Dlaczego miałbym…!

- W porządku, Ron. Z pewnością nie miał na myśli niczego złego – przerwał Potter i krótko skinął głową w kierunku Draco.

- A co ty wiesz, Potter? – Draco zadrwił bez entuzjazmu. Nie miał dziś ochoty z nim zadzierać. Właściwie, od jakiegoś czasu nie miał specjalnie chęci prowokować Pottera. Nie czuł już tej palącej nienawiści. Nie był nawet pewien, czy kiedykolwiek ją odczuwał. Jednakże po ośmiu latach kpin i drażnienia wydawało się to jedynym naturalnym zachowaniem.

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewiele. Chodźcie, chłopaki – złapał Weasleya z ramię i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Finnigan pomachał Blaise'owi, a ten zarumienił się i odmachał mu.

Kiedy Draco obrócił się twarzą do przyjaciela, chłopak miał w oczach złośliwy błysk.

– Co? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Powinieneś to wypróbować na Potterze - odparł Blaise, gestem wskazując telefon. – Twój tekst na podryw.

Draco posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego, u licha, miałbym to zrobić?

- Nie wiem. Ciekawi mnie jego reakcja. Wydaje mi się, że mogłaby być całkiem śmieszna.

- Nie służę twojej rozrywce, Zabini.

Blaise uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– A co? Czyżbyś bał się odrzucenia?

Draco drgnął.

– Co? Nie! Po prostu nie chcę tego robić.

Blaise odchylił się leniwie na krześle.

– Nie, jestem pewien, że się boisz.

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak!

- Potter mnie nie przeraża! Na żaden sposób!

- W takim razie udowodnij. Wyzywam cię, żebyś sprzedał mu każdy tekst z tej strony!

- W porządku! – Draco wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, tupiąc głośno. Był tak wzburzony, że zapomniał swojej torby i książek. Blaise zachichotał, podniósł je i podążył za nim.

* * *

><p>Tego wieczora w Wielkiej Sali Draco niespokojnie dziobał swoje jedzenie, zerkając na stół Gryffindoru, tak jak robił to w regularnych odstępach przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Odnalazł wzrokiem obiekt swoich myśli, który śmiał się z Granger i wpychał do gardła tłuczone ziemniaki. Draco przygryzł wargę, obserwując, jak jabłko Adama Pottera porusza się w górę i w dół podczas przełykania. To było dość fascynujące, naprawdę.<em> Ciekawe jak by wyglądało, gdyby ssał mojego….<em>

- Hej! Ziemia do Draco? Podałbyś mi bułki? – Draco poderwał swoją głowę i zauważył zirytowanego Goyle'a, który wpatrywał się w niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Och, eee, wybacz – wymamrotał, podnosząc bez słowa naczynie i podając je chłopakowi.

Blaise objął go ramieniem.

– Nawet go nie ofuknąłeś za odzywanie się do ciebie w ten sposób. O czym tak rozmyślasz, kochaneczku? Martwisz się dzisiejszą zabawą?

Draco spojrzał na niego

– Nie – odparł, ponownie zerkając szybko na Pottera. – Jak na tę chwilę jestem całkowicie przygotowany.

Blaise uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– W porządku. Zatem idź.

Draco niemal zakrztusił się sporą porcją steku.

– T… teraz?

- Ta. Skoro jesteś taki gotowy.

- Dobra… W porządku.

Draco wstał powoli. Szedł powoli w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru jakby robił to codziennie, próbując wyglądać zwyczajnie, mimo że ludzie zaczynali się na niego gapić. Wziął głęboki wdech i zbliżył się do Pottera, odwróconego do niego plecami. Draco popukał go w ramię z obawą.

– Przepraszam, Potter?

Potter obrócił się, a jego niesamowicie zielone oczy otworzyły się szerzej na jego widok.

– Eee, Malfoy? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Draco przygryzł swoją wargę.

– Mógłbyś mi podać wskazówki, jak tam dotrzeć?

Potter gapił się na niego zupełnie zdezorientowany.

– Eeee, gdzie?

Draco poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

– Do twojego serca – wymamrotał.

- Hę?

- Eee, muszę iść. – Twarz ciągle go piekła. Obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wrócił do stołu Slytherinu. Blaise śmiał się klepiąc się po kolanach, podczas gdy reszta współdomowników obserwowała go z zakłopotaniem.

- Co to było, Draco? – spytała Pansy.

- Eee, nic. Musiałem po prostu spytać go o wypracowanie, to wszystko – skłamał Draco.

- W porządku… - powiedziała, posyłając mu dziwne spojrzenie i wracając do kolacji. Westchnął z ulgą. Nie powiedział niczego na tyle głośno, by usłyszał to ktokolwiek poza nim i Potterem. Ewentualnie kilkoro jego kumpli, siedzących w pobliżu, ale wątpił, by zamierzali to rozpowszechnić. Westchnął. Cóż, jego najgorszy koszmar właśnie się skończył.

Blaise uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

– Dobrze się bawiłeś, kochanie?

Draco zerknął na niego.

– Zamknij się.

- Poczekaj na jutrzejszy. Jest jeszcze lepszy! – radośnie zapiszczał Blaise.

Draco jęknął i opuścił głowę na stół z głuchym trzaskiem. Jego koszmar najwyraźniej był daleki od zakończenia się. On się dopiero zaczął.

* * *

><p>Przez parę następnych dni Blaise podawał Draco najbardziej ohydnie, tandetne teksty, o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszał, żeby ten użył ich na Potterze. W ich zakres wchodziły najróżniejsze odzywki, od „Czy to było trzęsienie ziemi, czy to tylko ty zatrzęsłeś moim światem?" po „Czy bolało, kiedy spadałeś z nieba?". Było nawet kilka czarodziejskich, które podobały mu się bardziej niż te mugolskie (które plątały mu się trochę, nie żeby przyznał się do tego Blaise'owi), jak na przykład „Grasz w Quidditcha, skarbie? Bo wyglądasz na pałkarza" albo „Nawet po Obliviate nie byłbym w stanie cię zapomnieć.". Był szczególnie źle nastawiony do swojego piątkowego tekstu, ale Blaise siłą zmusił go, by poinformował równie zawstydzonego Pottera, że „nie od parady nazywają mnie Perfektem Naczelnym".*<p>

Potter był dość zbity z tropu tymi przypadkowymi podrywami, co było nieuniknione. Dlatego Draco unikał niezręcznych wyjaśnień, znikając aż do czasu, w którym miał go poczęstować kolejnym tekstem. Był okropnie przerażony za pierwszym razem, ale z czasem robił się coraz bardziej i bardziej podekscytowany, czekając, aż Blaise da mu kolejną linijkę. Uwielbiał widzieć ten cudownie zagubiony wyraz twarzy Pottera, gdy tylko pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku i piękny, delikatny rumieniec, oblewający jego policzki, kiedy szarmancko go uwodził.

Draco uśmiechnął się na myśl o dzisiejszym tekście, idąc na eliksiry. Ten naprawdę pokaże Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, kto tu rządzi. Szczerzył się jak wariat w świetnym humorze, idąc, nie, praktycznie pokonując korytarz w_ podskokach _w drodze do klasy. Nie mógł się doczekać widoku słodkiego rumieńca, wkradającego się na policzki Pottera, bladej cery, silnej linii szczęk, seksownie potarganych czarnych włosów, opadających mu na oczy i karmazynowych, rozchylonych w zaciekawieniu warg. Nie, żeby Draco aż tak się przyglądał. Po prostu to zauważył.

- Cieszysz się z czegoś, Malfoy? Czyżbyś zrujnował właśnie dzień jakiegoś biednego pierwszoroczniaka?

Draco przewrócił oczami i posłał Weasleyowi protekcjonalne spojrzenie.

– Owszem i świetnie się przy tym bawiłem. Powinieneś sam spróbować – odparł sarkastycznie, popychając rudzielca, by prześlizgnąć się obok niego.

- A może jesteś cały w skowronkach, bo zadurzyłeś się w Harrym? – zawołał za nim Weasley.

Kilkoro uczniów odwróciło się w ich kierunku i spojrzało pytająco na Draco, który zatrzymał się i nagle obrócił na pięcie.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – zadrwił w odpowiedzi.

Weasley zaśmiał się.

– Myślisz, że jesteś _taki_ dyskretny, co nie, Malfoy? Cóż, zapomniałeś, że jestem najlepszym kumplem Harry'ego i on mówi mi o wszystkim! Te wasze krótkie pogawędki…

- Zamknij się, Wiewióro! – wrzasnął Draco, wyciągając różdżkę i grożąc mu.

Oczy Weasleya błysnęły i poruszył ręką, jakby też miał zamiar wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale Potter pojawił się znikąd i powstrzymał go.

– Hej Ron! Co się dzieje? – Rozejrzał się i zauważył Draco stojącego niedaleko z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. – Och, cześć Malfoy – przywitał się z zakłopotaniem, mijając Weasleya i idąc w kierunku Draco. – Opuść różdżkę, co? Jestem pewien, że Ron nie miał na myśli tego, co powiedział, cokolwiek by to nie było. Czy… czy mógłbym z tobą pogadać? W cztery oczy?

Draco posłał Weasleyowi ostatnie spojrzenie i schował różdżkę w szatach.

– Obawiam się, że nie, Potter. Spóźnimy się na zajęcia.

- To, co chcę ci powiedzieć, jest tego warte – odparł Potter.

Draco odetchnął, widząc poważny wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

– Nie… nie. Nie mogę zrujnować mojej idealnej frekwencji. Muszę iść.

- Proszę, Malfoy, dlaczego musisz…

Draco przerwał mu, nachylając się, żeby szepnąć mu do ucha:

– Nie musisz wołać _Accio_, żeby mnie przywołać, Potter. – Obniżył głowę, pozwalając, by jego oddech owiał szyję Pottera, przez co ten zadrżał widocznie. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, odsunął od niego i odszedł tak szybko jak mógł.

Potter wydawał się wrócić do rzeczywistości, kiedy Draco się poruszył.

– Czekaj, czekaj! Nie możesz po prostu… - Blondyn zignorował go i wpadł do klasy równo z rozpoczęciem lekcji. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Potter wśliznął się jakieś 15 minut później w pomiętych szatach i z włosami rozczochranymi jak zawsze. Naprawdę uwielbiał te teksty na podryw.

* * *

><p>- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie ma ich więcej? – dopytywał się Draco, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i wpatrując się w najlepszego przyjaciela, który leżał na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów.<p>

- Ukończyłeś swoje wyzwanie i wykorzystałeś wszystkie teksty, jakie były na stronie. Wiesz, gdybyś zwolnił i używał ich raz dziennie albo raz w tygodniu… - wymamrotał Blaise.

- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia! – jęknął Draco.

Blaise spojrzał na niego.

– Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że tak właściwie to spodobało ci się podrywanie Pottera na te teksty. – Draco nic nie odpowiedział, więc Blaise uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz z nim porozmawiać, to dlaczego nie podejdziesz do niego i zagadasz?

Draco przystanął i przygryzł wargę. Te teksty były jego tarczą obronną, zabawnym rozproszeniem, przesłaniającym mu to coś więcej. Rozpoczęli to powodu wyzwania, ale wiedział, że jego punkt widzenia się zmienia. Bez tych tekstów musiał na spokojnie zastanowić się, co czuje wobec Pottera. I chociaż Draco nie chciał tego przyznać, to było jasne, że zaczynał go lubić. Zabolałoby go, gdyby Potter nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Poza tym, nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby prowadzić właściwą rozmowę z tym chłopakiem. A co, jeśli zrobiłby z siebie idiotę? Westchnął. Czy nie tak dawno temu wyśmiewał się z Blaise'a i jego zadurzenia w Gryfonie? A teraz Draco sam też takie przeżywał… cóż za ironia. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na Blaise'a, czekającego cierpliwie na odpowiedź.

– Sam nie wiem. To znaczy, prawdopodobnie spieprzę to i wyjdę na kompletnego dupka.

Blaise zachichotał.

– Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś się kimś aż tak przejmował. Naprawdę ci się podoba, nie?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Może. Ale potrzebuję ich więcej, Blaise. Proszę!

- Jesteś uzależniony. Te teksty na podryw są dla ciebie jak koka.

- Koka?

- Nieważne. Ale szczerze, musisz zebrać się i to zrobić. Na Merlina, jesteś Draco Malfoy! Więc zachowaj się jak Draco Malfoy i powiedz temu cholernemu Gryfonowi, co do niego czujesz!

Draco uniósł brew.

– Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. To jest bardziej w stylu Gryfonów, niż Draco Mal…

- PO PROSTU TO ZRÓB!

- Dobra, w porządku. Cholera, czasami jesteś takim tyranem.

Blaise uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Dzięki. A teraz rusz się! Obiad za dziesięć minut.

Draco przewrócił oczami i ruszył do wyjścia.

– Dureń.

Blaise po prostu ponownie się uśmiechnął.

* * *

><p>Draco wszedł do Wielkiej Sali ze zdenerwowaniem. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Spojrzał na stół Gryffindoru, ale Pottera jeszcze nie było. Idealnie. To dawało mu więcej czasu na ćwiczenia.<p>

– Potter, pragnę cię – wymamrotał cicho pod nosem. _Nie, nie, to zbyt obsceniczne._ – Potter, uważam, że jesteś słodki – spróbował znowu, po czym potrząsnął głową z irytacją. _W równym stopniu wywołujące wymioty. Może powinienem spróbować czegoś bardziej podobnego do tych tekstów na podryw? _– Słyszałem, że Gryfoni są spontaniczni. Może spróbowałbyś ze mną?

Draco wzruszył ramionami. To się nada. Gdyby wszystko inne by zawiodło, mógłby po prostu zachować się tak, jakby był to kolejny z tych śmiesznych tekstów.

- Malfoy! – Podniósł wzrok i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał Pottera. Stał przy stole Slytherinu i rozglądał się nerwowo, jakby czekając na niego. – Hej!

- Cześć – przywitał się Draco i usiadł na swoim krześle. - Mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

- Zastanawiałem się tylko – Potter odchrząknął i skinął w kierunku pustego siedzenia obok – czy mogę usiąść z tobą. – Szczęka Draco opadła z powodu szoku. Powoli skinął głową, a Potter uśmiechnął się promiennie i zajął miejsce.

Współdomownicy Draco patrzyli na nich, jakby każdemu z nich wyrosła druga głowa. Obrzucił spojrzeniem przystojną twarz i opaloną skórę Pottera po czym zerknął w dół, rumieniąc się. Może _naprawdę _wyrosła mu kolejna głowa.

– Przypomnij mi, co sprawiło, że zdecydowałeś się tu usiąść? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie słyszał jego głośno bijącego serca.

Potter wydawał się nie zauważać jego zdenerwowania. Nakładał jedzenie na swój inkrustowany ślizgoński talerz, jakby robił to codziennie.

– Wiesz, Tiara Przydziału chciała początkowo przydzielić mnie do Slytherinu. Zdecydowałem, że może powinienem spróbować i zobaczyć, jak to jest.

- Skoro miałeś być w Slytherinie, to dlaczego jesteś w Gryffindorze?

- Cóż, z twojego powodu, rzecz jasna – powiedział Potter, uśmiechając się.

Draco udało się przełknąć kawałek steku, nim odpowiedział. Jak, do cholery, miał z nim normalnie rozmawiać?

– Więc, eee…. Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? – zapytał, próbując jakoś zacząć rozmowę.

Potter spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

– Szary. A twój?

Draco przygryzł wargę, próbując nie okazać, jak bardzo oczarowały go migoczące, szmaragdowe oczy Pottera.

– Zielony.

Potter uśmiechnął się.

– Interesujące.

- Oczywiście z powodu ślizgońskiej zieleni.

- Oczywiście.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Draco przeklinał się za bycie takim nieprzystępnym dupkiem. Większość ludzi myślała, że tak jak ojciec posiadał zdolność gładkiej i uprzejmej rozmowy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był uzdolniony w jakimkolwiek zakresie poza drwinami i szyderstwem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Harry'ego Pottera. Spróbował jeszcze raz:

– Jakie jest twoje ulubione zwierzę?

Potter nie wahał się.

– Jeleń rogacz.

- Och, jak twój Patronus? Jest całkiem fajny.

- Jeśli dotkniesz mnie we właściwym miejscu, będę twoim rogaczem** – wyszeptał Potter filuternie.

Draco niemal zakrztusił się swoim piciem.

– Co?

- Nic.

Draco widział cień uśmiechu błąkający się na pełnych wargach Pottera. Powoli uśmiechnął się.

- Próbujesz mnie uwieść, Potter?

Oczy Pottera zalśniły figlarnie.

– Być może.

_Cóż, w tę grę mogą grać dwie osoby._

– Czy rzuciłeś właśnie _Petrificus Totalus_, bo chyba coś mi zesztywniało?

Potter prychnął głośno, sprawiając, że wielu uczniów przestało zajmować się tym, co robili wcześniej i starało się przysłuchać ich rozmowie.

– Słyszałeś o Peronie 9 i ¾? Bo ja właśnie myślę o czymś, co ma takie wymiary. W calach.

- Chcesz się przelecieć na mojej miotle, Potter?

- Chyba wypiłem Felix Felicis, bo zdaję się, że będę miał dzisiaj fart.

- To różdżka wystaje z twojej kieszeni, czy po prostu cieszysz się na mój widok?

- Po jednej nocy ze mną będą cię nazywać Jęczącą Martą.

- Hagrid nie jest jedynym olbrzymem w tej szkole, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Potter zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że niemalże zadławił się jedzeniem.

– Moja wężomowa sprawi, że twój wąż odpowie w całkiem innym języku – odparował.

Draco uśmiechnął się chytrze.

– Chcesz pozwiedzać Wrzeszczącą Chatę? Sami moglibyśmy trochę powrzeszczeć…

- Nie noszę teraz mojej peleryny niewidki, ale myślisz, że mógłbym zakraść się dzisiejszej nocy do twojego działu zakazanego?

Draco uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. _Cholera, dobry jest! Ale ja mogę być lepszy. _

– Idziesz wkrótce do łóżka? Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym wśliznął się tam razem z tobą? – Szczęka Pottera opadła bardzo nisko, a on sam przez chwilę wyglądał na oszołomionego. Draco zaczął kręcić się na krześle, spięty. Bał się, że może powiedział zbyt wiele jak dla Gryfona. – Potter, czy… mmf!

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, gdy Potter zbliżył swoją twarz bez uprzedzenia. Kiedy przycisnął swoje usta do jego ust, Draco zamrugał i zamknął oczy. Jego ramię objęło szyję chłopaka, a potem złapał ręką jego czarne włosy.

– Boże, wszystko co mówisz, jest takie podniecające – odetchnął Potter i zaczął całować jego szczękę. Draco starał się nie jęczeć z przyjemności, gdy chłopak kontynuował obsypywanie jego twarzy i szyi pocałunkami. Obściskiwali się jeszcze kilka minut, nim rozdzielili się tylko po to, by ujrzeć zszokowane twarze swoich rówieśników, którzy wpatrywali się w nich ze zdumieniem.

- Jasna cholera! – Draco usłyszał rozlegający się w Sali okrzyk Weasleya.

- Nigdy nie myślałam, że doczekam tego dnia – powiedziała Granger, uśmiechając się.

- Nigdy nie chciałem doczekać takiego dnia. Nie wspominając _tego_ – uśmiechnął się ironicznie Snape.

I oczywiście, oczy Dumledore'a migotały.

Blaise zaklaskał.

– Proszę, proszę Draco. Gdyby Potter był dementorem, nie musiałbyś stawać się kryminalistą, żeby otrzymać jego pocałunek, hm?

Draco uśmiechnął się, gdy Potter lekko się zarumienił i wykrzyknął:

– Ach tak? A jak się ma twoja polerowana od szóstego roku dla Seamusa różdżka? – Blaise zaczerwienił się, a Draco prawie parsknął głośno śmiechem. Nikt poza nim nie mówił do Blaise'a w ten sposób. Złapał Pottera za rękę, dumny ze swojego nowego… chłopaka? Potter pokiwał głową, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi, a Draco poczuł, że odlatuje z powodu wypełniającego go szczęścia.

- Hej, Blaise! – Finnigan krzyknął ze strony stołu Gryfindoru. - Co byś powiedział na to, żebyśmy we dwójkę poszukali Pokoju Życzeń?

Blaise rozjaśnił się i mrugnął do niego.

– Chciałbyś poczarować razem? Moja różdżka już jest gotowa!

Draco roześmiał się, widząc jak Blaise i Finnigan wstali i ruszyli razem w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Najwidoczniej te teksty na podryw jednak działały.

* * *

><p>* Tak wiem, że to jest Prefekt Naczelny, po prostu tekst brzmiał w oryginale „They don't call me Head boy for nothing" i nie wiedziałam jak to przetłumaczyć. Jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł jak przetłumaczyć to lepiej to proszę o propozycje.<p>

** W oryginale Potter na pytanie odpowiada „A stag" co oznacza jelenia, rogacza, mężczyznę bez kochanki, kawaler ale wiem też, że "fag stag" to heteroseksualny mężczyzna, który ma wielu kolegów-gejów, po czym mówi „If you touch me in the right place I'll expecto my patronum All over your face" czyli hmmm… no właśnie. Dosłownie „Jeśli dotkniesz mnie we właściwym miejscu wyczaruję mojego patronusa na twojej twarzy" ale z pewnością chodziło mu o to, że wytryśnie, na jego twarz. Jeśli są pomysły jak inaczej to rozwiązać, jestem otwarta na propozycje

* * *

><p>Komentarze karmią wenę – dotyczy to też tłumaczy<p> 


End file.
